Blow-molded seats are presently used in a significant number of vehicles, especially for rear seats in many vehicles. These blow-molded seats include seat backs and seat pans that are formed from plastic materials using a blow molding process. Unfortunately, these blow-molded seats include relatively weak components that are not capable of withstanding loads generated when a seat belt is required, such as through rapid deceleration and/or an accident. As such, during these seat belt loads, the blow-molded seats may fail at the connections of the seat back and/or seat pan to the motor vehicle.
The prior art has attempted to rectify these issues through the use of reinforced blow-molded seats. In one embodiment, the reinforced blow-molded seats include a front, low back, bucket seat that utilizes a blow molded seat back frame reinforced with a vertical beam at one side to carry seat belt loads produced during rapid deceleration and/or an accident.
In another embodiment, blow molded seat frames having high strength, roll-formed metal tubes are used. These tubes permit the creation of belt carrying lower seat cushion frames, full bench frames, split bench frames, and high back captain's chairs. In this embodiment, the seat backs and/or seat pans may be attached to an articulated recliner using a hollow sheath in the seat back/seat pan into which the articulated recliner is inserted.
Nevertheless, these embodiments, while providing increased support during seat belt loads, still do not provide optimum strength. In addition, the seats constructed according to the prior art require additional mechanisms for connecting the seat to the vehicle, thereby making the seats more difficult to manufacture and/or install.